


the world was wide enough

by sun_f1ower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Romance, Hamilton References, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I think??? lol, M/M, MInecraft Dream Smp, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad Floris | Fundy, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, and don't ship people who are uncomfortable, l'manberg, remember to check each cc's boundaries with shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_f1ower/pseuds/sun_f1ower
Summary: Fundy is tired of the war his father caused. He decides to do something, unsure if it was the right choice.---fundywastaken is a major comfort ship of mine so i wrote this based off of a prompt by tumblr user alwerakoo! alwerakoo is you see this i'm so sorry what i did to your prompt lmao <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	the world was wide enough

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NEW FIC LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> i made new lyrics for the l'manberg national anthem and i think it's v poggers
> 
> i wrote this before the nov 16th stream so just ignore... all of canon? i also have a map of the smp but it's not labeled so if anything's weird don't pay it any mind

_I heard there was a special place,_

Fundy was tired. Tired of all the fighting, tired of all the destruction, tired and sad and _angry_ when his friends would die just to come back again, but never the same. 

He was tired of war.

His dad Wilbur, however, wants to keep on fighting. He wants to keep fighting because that’s how he is, determined and constantly biting off more than he can chew. But Wilbur was also tired. Fundy could see it when he walked, shoulder hunched and eyes blankly staring. When he talked to Eret, voice monotone and expressionless. When he cried for his wife and the mother of his child, lost to the crossfire.

They were all tired.

_Where all could go and emancipate,_

Dinner was the same as always. Fundy, Niki, and Tubbo would cook while Eret, Wilbur, and Tommy would go out and hunt for food. Today they brought home a deer, two cows, and seven chickens. It would last them a few days, maybe a week. “We should have a feast today,” Tubbo smiled, chopping up vegetables from Niki’s garden. Wilbur grinned, ruffling Tubbo’s hair, “Good idea, Tubbo. Fundy, do you think you can get this one?” He gestured to the deer. When Fundy nodded, Wilbur cooed and cupped his face. “Dad, stop!” Fundy whined, tail sticking straight up in embarrassment as Niki giggled. Wilbur reluctantly let go and went off to strategize for the next battle. 

That night Fundy couldn’t sleep. He saw the worried looks on Tubbo and Tommy’s faces. They talked in hushed whispers and smiled when asked what they were talking about. Fundy wanted to know. He stood around the corner, listening to the two. “Are you sure about this, Tommy?” Tubbo sounded distressed, Fundy could almost see his nose scrunch. Tommy hesitated, “Yes.” “But Tommy! They’re your discs! You fought so hard to get them back!” Fundy let out a soft gasp. Tommy only cared about three things, himself, Tubbo, and discs. “Are you sure it’ll work?” Tommy was silent. Fundy heard him get up and come towards the door. He ran to his room, mind going a mile a minute. He knew what he had to do.

_The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers._

He watched Tommy carefully the next morning. The blonde’s eyes were puffy and red from crying. _‘He’s only fifteen,’_ Fundy told himself, ‘ _Tommy’s only fifteen, he’s so small.’_

He snuck out of L’manberg that night. On his way, he bumped into Eret, also sneaking out, “Eret? What’re you doing?” “I’d ask you the same thing, Fundy,” Eret adjusted their sunglasses. It was dark, how could they see with those on? “I’m going out on a walk, I already told my dad.” He could see Eret blush, “I just wanted some fresh air. Clear the mind, y’know?” Fundy nodded, the pit in his gut sinking deeper, “Yeah.”

Once he lost Eret’s trail, Fundy checked his inventory. Torch, check. Shield to protect himself from mobs, check. Eye of Ender to find his way, check. The pearl glowed as it floated through the trees, leading Fundy to his future. 

_Well, this place is real, you needn’t fret,_

He stared at the Dream SMP base. It was huge, its energy foreboding. In a blink of an eye, Fundy was stuck in cobwebs. He stepped in a trap. “I see him, over there!” Fundy’s gut filled with dread as he heard a crossbow load. Two people rounded the corner as Fundy crashed to the ground. His shield clattered to the ground next to him. Something shattered next to him, something splashing onto Fundy. A potion of blindness and potion of nausea. Fundy felt the world spin as he blacked out. 

He woke to people whispering and a crossbow to his back. Someone took his blindfold off as Fundy’s ears twitched. He looked around. Was he in the Nether? Sapnap held a crossbow to his back, while George put his stuff in a chest. In front of him was Dream, watching his captive intently. “I came to make a deal. I mean no harm.” 

Sapnap didn’t lower his weapon. 

Dream laughed. It was sharp and loud, making Fundy flinch, “A deal?” “I have something to offer in exchange for independence.” Dream looked intrigued, “And what might that be?” Fundy took a deep breath. George fumbled a bit with his sunglasses and Sapnap faltered. Dream smiled and offered his hand, helping Fundy up. His hands were cold despite the hot lava surrounding them. 

When he got back to L’manburg, it was nearing the afternoon. Tommy ran out, tackling Fundy in a hug, “Where were you? We were looking all over for you!” Fundy ruffled his hair with a sad-ish smile, “I got us independence.”

_With Tubbo, Tommy, Fundy, and Eret._

Dream showed up that night, standing on the walls. Wilbur was ready to fight, of course he is. On either side of Dream was George and Sapnap, sword and bow ready in case anything happened. Fundy gripped his axe, knuckles white. “None of that, Mr. Soot! I thought we came to an agreement!” Wilbur hissed, sword ready, “What agreement?” Dream slid down the wall, George and Sapnap following after him, “I was promised something. Oh, didn’t you know?” Tommy paled. Wilbur didn’t notice the unrest among his men, “What?” Dream looked at Fundy and smiled.

“You son’s hand in marriage.”

_It’s a very big and now blown up L’manberg._

“Fundy, why the _hell_ did you do that?” Wilbur yelled. The revolutionaries were in the meeting room, scrambling to do something, anything. “Dad, I-” “What were you even thinking, sneaking out and talking to Dream like that? You could’ve died!” “It’s not like I’ve died before, Wilbur!” Fundy yelled back. Tubbo flinched as Eret let out a gasp. Niki held Tommy back, shaking her head as if to say, _‘Not now.’_ “Oh, so I’m just Wilbur now?” He sounded genuinely hurt. Fundy felt as if his heart was ripped out of his body, “Dad, wait I-” “You know what, Fundy? I’m thankful that you did that. I know why now,” Wilbur jabbed a finger in his son’s chest, “It’s because you’re just a little traitor, aren’t you?” Fundy felt tears well up in his eyes. Wilbur sighed and adjusted his cuffs, “Your mother would be disappointed.” He said, tired, before turning and leaving, presumably to bed.

Tommy shook a little and gripped Tubbo’s hand, “Fundy, you knew I was gonna trade my discs, weren’t you?” His voice was soft and shaky and it _physically hurt_ to face him. “I had to, Tommy. You worked so hard to get those discs back.” “What if we never see you again? Did you have to do that?” Tommy’s eyes were filled with angry tears. “What Dream just takes you? What if he’s mean and makes you build for him? What if he kills you? What if...” He broke down crying, shaking like a leaf. “Tommy, I did this for you. I did it for all of you. I couldn’t let them have your discs, you’d-” “Why couldn’t you’ve just stayed the hell out of this? I hate you Fundy, I fucking hate you!” Tommy’s face was red as he cried. Tubbo looked nervous, looking between his friends, “Tommy-” “Shut up, Tubbo,” Tommy’s words were like venom. The four of them watched as Tommy stalked off into a random hallway. 

“Fundy, are you alright?” Niki’s voice was soft and gentle, reminding Fundy of his mom. “I-I’m fine, Niki.” “Fundy,” Tubbo piped up. He was used to Tommy’s outbursts, Fundy wasn’t, “What if Tommy’s right? What if we don’t see you again?” “That won’t happen, Tubbo. I promise.” That was a lie. None of them knew what would happen once Fundy was with Dream.

_Goodbye L’manberg,_

Wilbur wouldn’t look at him the next day. Or the day after that. Not even on the day of the wedding. During the three-day ceasefire, Tubbo worked on the chapel of the old church, decorating it with flowers and somehow making Fundy and Dream’s clashing color schemes to match. Eret helped Fundy pick out a suit while Niki baked the cake. Fundy hated it, hated that they were being so nice to him. Tommy apologized, he and Niki comforting Fundy while he cried. Was it really worth it?

During the after party, Dream was always touching Fundy. His arm, his waist, the small of his back. Fundy could barely hold himself together. The touching itself wasn’t bad, don’t get him wrong. Dream was extremely respectful, it was almost insulting. The thing Fundy had a problem with was the fact that Dream was obviously trying to piss Wilbur off. And it was working. Wilbur wouldn’t even look his way. He wasn’t the only one not enjoying the wedding. Niki wiped her tears when she thought Fundy wasn’t looking. Eret’s bright white eyes were dimmed to the point where they looked grey. Tubbo was struggling to keep Big Crime down, almost slipping into Tubo while the ceremony was taking place. Tommy’s hand twitched to his axe whenever Dream would touch Fundy. The only ones really enjoying the wedding were Sapnap and George, who were drunk off their minds. They just followed Wilbur around, laughing and singing shitty covers of his songs. 

_My L’manberg,_

Dream asked Fundy to dance.

Before he could answer, Dream dragged him to the dance floor. His hands were warm today, though they were also rough and dry. “You should use lotion,” Fundy muttered under his breath. He didn’t even notice he said it out loud until Dream laughed. It was kinder this time, with genuine mirth behind it. The dance, on the other hand, was awkward. Fundy was okay at dancing, it’s just that Dream threw him off. He stepped left when he should’ve stepped right. Tried to spin towards the center when they were supposed to spin towards the edge of the dance floor. When they finished, George and Sapnap yelled at them to kiss. Fundy shifted as Dream laughed again.

Fundy wanted to cry.

_Goodbye, L’manberg,_

By the time the wedding was over, Niki, Eret, and Wilbur were carrying sleeping Tubbos and Tommys. Niki and Eret hugged Fundy before they left, the three of them crying. The two were like parents to the fox, teaching Fundy what Wilbur and his mother weren’t around to do. Fundy approached his dad, heart heavy, “Dad?” “Yes, Fundy?” Wilbur turned to face his son, eyes red from crying. “I’m sorry, Dad. I’m so sorry.” Fundy and Wilbur held each other as they both cried, “Don’t be sorry, Fundy, it’s all my fault. You were too young to fight in a war. I shouldn’t have let your mother go.” Wilbur gently stroked his son’s head. George coughed, signalling to Fundy that they had to leave. “Goodbye, Fundy, my son. Stay strong,” Wilbur hoisted Tommy onto his back and walked back to L’manberg.

_My L’manberg._

**Author's Note:**

> here are the lyrics to my version of the l'manberg anthem post nov 16th stream:
> 
> i heard there was a special place  
> where all could go and emancipate  
> the brutality and the tyranny of their rulers
> 
> well this place is real you needn't fret  
> with tubbo, tommy, fundy, and eret  
> it's a very big and now blown up l'manberg
> 
> goodbye l'manberg  
> my l'manberg  
> goodbye l'manberg  
> my l'manberg


End file.
